My Brother is Mad!
by KatrAnna
Summary: AU What if Sirrus had found Haven, and Achenar found Spire?
1. Prologue

_Alright, this is my first fanfic here! I hope you like it, I love reviews, good and bad. Sorry the prologue is short, it just came out like this._

_Disclaimer: None of these characters or places are mine. Not even all of the dialogue._

**Prologue**

Sirrus linked into the library. He knew his brother was furious, and he had decided to run. His dignity was already shot for the day, a little more cowardice couldn't hurt, right?

"Think, Sirrus, think! What's the last Age he'd think to search?" Sirrus spun around, glancing over the book titles on the shelves. Unsastisfied, he spun around in rage, preparing run out the door, when he glanced at one of the forbidden books.

"Yes, that might be useful," he said aloud, as he walked over to the red one. Its panel showed a great spire, and promised everything Sirrus loved most. He was about to link when a thought hit him. _This is too obvious!_ He wandered over to the blue book, more from curiosity than anything else.

It showed the kind of world his big brother loved: a dense jungle that had to be teeming with frightening beasts. "Yes!" Sirrus shouted. "He'll never look here!"


	2. Chapter 1

_Ok, this is the first real chapter. Both Sirrus and Achenar are a lot of fun to write, I hope you enjoy them!_

_Disclaimer: I think we all know I don't this._

**Chapter 1**

As the linking sound died away, Sirrus looked around in disgust. _How you like this kind of place, brother, is more than I'll ever know. _He wandered over to the edge of the water, and decided to pick his way over to the ship lodged on the rocks.

Sirrus, as always, was dressed very elegantly, which certainly was not helping him in his present situation. He slipped on a wet rock, falling most gracefully on to his rear. He suddenly found himself surrounded by an army of small crabs, who seemed to be eyeing him hungrily. "Oh, no you don't," he said, waving at them and getting up. "I'm not anyone's dinner." He finally made it to the ship, wary of all of the living creatures around him. _I think I'm beginning to see why Achenar likes to kill these awful things_ he thought, as he ducked into the main body of the ship.

He was promptly greeted by three more creatures, who seemed quite upset about being disturbed during their meal. As Sirrus ducked, they flew out the opening, screaming all the way. The last dropped a half-eaten fish right on his head, much to his disgust. _I'm going to have to do something about that._

Clearly, the annoying animals had been there for a while, as an overpowering stench of rotting fish hit Sirrus as he wandered farther in. He stumbled backwards, desperate for a breath of fresh air. As he took a moment to collect himself, he noticed some netting suspended from a higher level. He began to climb, wondering what else he would encounter in this forsaken Age.

Nothing assaulted him as he pulled himself into another "room", but it didn't make him less cautious. In the gloom, he noticed a small chest in the corner. Excited, he hurried over to examine it. Of course, it had a lock, but that wasn't a problem. It just meant there was something of value inside. Sirrus found a large chunk of wood, and swung it with all his might at the lock. The rusted lock broke open, and he opened the chest. It was full of what he loved most, emeralds, pearls, gold coins, and a few diamonds. _Maybe this little trip wasn't such a bust after all._ He decided to take a nap, before returning to Myst to see if his brother had cooled off yet.

()()()()()()()()()

Achenar had ripped his brother's room apart, searching for clue as to where he had snuck off to this time.

"I swear, little brother, I will find you and make you pay for what you did," he mumbled, as he dumped the contents of the drawers. He knew his brother was good at hiding things, especially when he didn't want his older brother to find them. "And thank you, Father, for such a wonderful pump system," he grumbled. Sirrus's room at Stoneship was an obvious choice as a hiding place, as the water pumps could only clear one hall at a time.

As Achenar pulled out the drawers, he noticed the empty vials and needles. "No need to hide that brother, it doesn't shock me," he said, "though I could have a lot of fun showing these to Mother and Father." He then remembered what he and his brother had been up to.

"Mother will have realized what we did by now. She'll see just how precious her Riven is!" He let out a slightly deranged giggle, and hopped about the room. Then his foot found one of the drawers he had left out. With a yelp, he fell to the ground. "Curse you brother! You always seem to have the last word!"


End file.
